Ange Vierge: World Crystals Embodiment (Ange Vierge X Male Progresses)
by Reushy
Summary: When the Ouroboros corruption finally ended with all the EXRs returning to the island, everyone enjoyed the little time of peace which invited a time of rest. Although in this period, the Ouroboros returned ready to make another attack on the five world with a secret weapon. An unexpected event occurs that will change the very existence of the five worlds.
1. Chapter 1

There are five worlds in the universe.

The Black World, where night and magic reigns: Darkness Embrace.

The Red World, protected by gods and prayers: Terra Rubiri Aurora.

The White World, where science and technology rule: System White Eguma.

The Green World, controlled by weapons and military: Grunewald Silt.

And finally, the Blue World: Earth.

One day, the Halos, which connects the five worlds, opened without notice.

The World Connect...

A sign of impending destruction.

The power source that sustains the worlds, the World Crystals, will lose their power, and when the five worlds join completely, all will be destroyed.

That is the end of the worlds: World End.

In order to save the worlds, girls with the power to do just that assembled on Seiran Island on Earth, the Blue World

People call them the Progress girls, with the special ability known as Exceed.

And those who have the ability to link with the Progress and amplify their powers are called α-driver (alpha-driver).

The Progress can use powerful abilities based on the strength of their relationship with their α-driver.

In order to prevent the end of all the worlds, World End, these girls continue to fight the Ouroboros who came back after a crushing defeat in their last battle.

But unknown to anybody, the five worlds has yet to display a hidden strength that will change the power balance of future battles and the very essences' of the worlds. As five individuals reveal themselves, the embodiments of force & power will shake the existence of reality itself.

In the dead of night on the vast moon lit seas, a small island reside in the middle of these waters which should have been deserted.

"So when are they going to be here?! I'm itching for a fight!" An energetic voice resounded in the night.

"Settle down there buddy, they'll come. We can ask mister computer here to clarify the bastards position. Am I right?" A sly tone stated with confidence.

"Analysis: The enemies detected are approaching. Calculation: In 6 minutes and 23 seconds for set destination. Correction: I'm a modified automaton engineered for combat and surveillance acrobatics, the Archive Terminal built into my cerebral cortex assists in such performances." Speaking in monotone as this artificial being made a holographic keyboard and screen appear with a 3D picture of the map.

"I was just pulling your leg you know, lighten up will ya."

"Correction: You never made direct contact with my leg. Addition: In order to reduce my body mass, I'd have to forcefully remove excess fat or subtract intended consumption of calories." The statement appeared rather drastic if he literally did what he said seeing how skinny the said machine's(?) body was.

At their conversation, another member of the group announced a point on the situation with a low, soft and yet domineering tone, "I'd request that you two cease the pointless prattling for the time being, I would desire to know the battle potential of the Ouroboros' current position?"

"Analysis: Systematic scans indicate that the target sent out 6 Ouroboros cores each surrounded by 5 platoons with 20 units. Calculation: Counting each individual entity, 600 Ouroboros are making their way here."

"Isn't that that a bit much for us to deal with?" A timid yet gentle speech could be heard behind the four individuals.

"If you ask me, they've just underestimated us." Retorted the most likely youngest member of the group.

"Let's not count that factor yet little bud, this is the first time we'll fight in an actual battle like this. And might I add, we only just met today for the first time so our cooperation in this will get a little rocky." Advice given by the overfamiliar young army man.

"Those are plausible words coming from someone who feel the need to conjure jokes, underestimating our opponent could lead to our downfall, so we have to proceed with caution." Words stated in a formal yet sharp tone.

"Announcement: While all of you were commuting, the enemy's fast approaching and will arrive in 2 minutes and 21 seconds. Calculation: My quantum scanners analyzed the energy signatures within each individual body. Confirmation: By my calculation, recommended course of action, exterminate the target." The robotic speech somehow made it sound a pest extermination protocol.

"Now your talking even though I don't understand, we can take those suckers down!" Booming energy came from the young individual.

"Did you just take a CAT scan on us without our permission?" The young soldier man asked out of curiosity.

In the short time before the Ouroboros make their way to the island, everyone's attention swayed to an "um" sound and looked at the young member behind everyone raising his hand.

"Before we do this, I have a question. Seiran Island should be located somewhere around these seas, so wouldn't they detect the Ouroboros's movement and take action by coming? I mean what are we going to do when those girls get here?"

At his words everyone fell silent and gave thought to what action they should take if the Progress girls arrived on the island. What broke the silence was the electronics noise coming from the calculating blonde android from System White Eguma.

"Analysis: The Progress has already deployed their fighting forces and set their position directing to this location; all ranked SR and EXR. Calculation: they will arrive in 22 minutes and 59 seconds if they execute maximum accelerate."

"Well with that amount of time, I think we can wrap up the fight and skedaddle before the ladies arrive; but to be completely honest, I would have liked to meet the cuties before departing." A sly declaration came from the young soldier with an eye patch and black hair.

"We only applied our registration of enrolment just recently, in two days we will all be attending Seiran Island as students. I should warn you to make myself clear on the subject, restrain yourself from any inappropriate misconducts unless you want to face the penalty." A dominant retort shot from the tallest figure with long dark purple hair.

"Alright I'll keep myself in line, so don't sweat the small stuff."

The blue haired boy standing behind everybody seemed rather nervous at the thought of being on an island full of girls, "um.. We're really going to Seiran Island, but if I were to be honest, I don't really know how to interact with girls! What do I say to them? What are they like over there? How will they treat me if guys were never present before?" He started shooting questions like a gatling gun through his worries; although he anxiety towards females seemed a bit abnormal.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to see the island for myself. I hope that they have fun events over their! Although, why do we have to keep ourselves a secret from them in the first place?" Stated the youngest boy with long reddish brown hair.

With the question brought up in such a manner, the others gave it more thought about the secrecy they unconsciously set up. It's true that they had no need to hide themselves like this, but the sly yet charismatic guy of the group spoke on the matter with glee.

"While it may seem unnecessary to keep the girls in the dark of our existence, _but _wouldn't it be much more interesting to make their first impression of us an enigma until we make a grand reveal on the island." He had a smile which hardly hid his excitement on the thought. "So how about we just act like we don't know each other when we meet on Seiran Island."

A statement rather than a question, the guys quickly glanced at each other before looking back at the soldier.

"That sounds fun!"

"Conclusion: No objection."

"Why do I feel like I'm part of a conspiracy?"

"*Sigh* How did I become a part of this farce?"

They all spoke their minds quite loudly at this point where two were on board for the idea while the other two had a bit of hesitation but nonetheless didn't reject this sudden whim.

"Glad you're with me, man this is going to be thrilling!" He snapped his bandaged arm with joy. Though it was soon interrupted by the digital sound from their blond companion.

"Announcement: They're here."

The Ouroboros started resurfacing from the water revealing giant black bodies that might have looked like a mushroom and deployed their units in preparation to attack. Followed up by their arrival, cracks in the air shattered creating a portal which poured out more Ouroboros to attack.

"Isn't that more than what was expected to come?!" Panicked the blue haired boy.

"Error: I failed to factor dimensional activity."

"Oh look, more targets for me to pummel!" The battle crazed red hair head shouted.

"Alright guys, it's game on from here!" While removing the right eye patch displayed an illuminating green eye as his left arm started to make mechanical noises. It grew in mass while tearing through the bandages that wrapped his whole arm which now became a monstrous metallic arm.

"Let us deliver them the privilege to _**Sink Into Darkness.**_" The last ominous word that echoed like a magic incantation, the shadows fluctuated around the tall man's presence as his eyes glow red. The shadows started to move as if they were alive while jet black wings emerged from his shining purple back; each wing was as big as himself.

"Initiation: System Release. Commencing: **Annihilation Sequence**." Light radiated from his forehead and a glistening white gold mist spread out, materializing multiple large crystal shards in a wide radius. These crystals then formed into bionic weapons that looked like floating swords.

"AH HAHAHA! Time to show these tin cans what we're made of! I'M GOING TO ENJOY POUNDING THEM INTO THE GROUND!" The large sword that hung from the back of his body was unsheathed without effort as red light beamed from his right upper arm. The blade held with two hands revealed a split sword design attached to one hilt while twelve pairs of white wings appeared on his back which literally lit up the night.

"I'll do my best, I've been training for these five long years after all. Let's take them down and show them what we can do!" With words of encouragement, the blue haired boy unsheathed the two katanas that hanged from his right waist. The atmosphere changed around him as his eyes adorned with a cold glare like that of a warrior while a shimmering blue light glowed from his chest. The air in his surrounding warped and shifted making his figure appear obscured.

The battle was about to commence as the Ouroboros taking aim with their weapons, but five giant pillars of light engulfed the guys and pierced the sky's from the island beach. It ranged in the colours of Dark Violet, Crimson Red, Golden Silver, Emerald Green, and Cyan Blue tangling together like spiral forms.

"WE'RE GIVING THIS WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!" The five shouted in sync as the Halos in the starry sky shined brightly at their declaration.

...

The battle starts.

The Progress girls were making their way to the far off island that the Ouroboros had gathered.

A girl with pink pigtails and wears something along the lines of a loli goth outfit slouched as she flown her little bat like wing with the other EXRs.

"Fighting the enemy while everyone else on the island takes their beauty sleep. Why the heck did they have to come back so soon just to give us more trouble?" A red haired girl complained with a sigh.

One of the girls that looked like an angel where one of her wings were made out of light flies over to her complaining friend.

"Now now Sofina-san, Elel-chan and her friends worked very hard in order to save all of the α-drivers and defeated the Ouroboros. Even though it's dispiriting that the Ouroboros are active again, at least we get to help everyone I this way."

"A half a year of peace felt pretty short though, but I guess your right." Sofina laughed up a sigh.

"I'm glad that everyone can be together like this again, so let's do our best tonight everyone!" A brown haired pigtail girl who wore the Seiran uniform announce with glee.

"Yay!" All the Progress girls cheered in unison.

Just then, five pillars of light was seen in the general direction that they were heading to. The height the beaming lights reach would look completely visible to two thirds of the planets populace and even clearer from outer space with how bright it shone and how high it reached the dark sky.

"What is that!?" Sofina shouted.

"Energy signatures indicate that it is a huge quantity of Extra emitting from the island. My scanners determine five bodies within those lights." An android female with light blond hair announced.

"Five bodies? Carene, are you telling us that there are other Progress' over there?" Sofina asked in astonishment.

"That seems to be the case, but the output of the Extra being released from one of the pillars far exceeds anyone on Seiran even with an α-driver's assistance."

At her words, all the girls fell silent with the thought of _"who could they be" _looming over their thoughts.

"Right now we should focus on the task at hand, if the ones over there have Exceeds, then we have the obligation to offer aid to them while they fight off the Ouroboros." A strong demeanour transmitted from the girl who was like a samurai with a katana and blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"Aoi-chan is right, let's get there as fast as we can and see if we can help." The brown haired girl added.

The girls snapped out of their trance and increased their flight speed with determination.

...

Twenty minutes passed after the pillars of light appeared, within the time that the lights vanished, the girls could feel strange tremors from both the air and even the seas that gets stronger the closer they got. For a while they wondered what was going on at the island, and by the time the island came into view as a small object, what the girls witnessed was hard to fathom.

At first when the lights subsided in the beginning, huge explosions fires started appearing on the island, a shooting star followed by smaller lights, a dark cloud that hovered over the island, a light that could compensate for the sun without blinding the eyes and visible slashes were spotted when the clouds split apart by its shear force while other clouds were cut as if by a sword; this caught Aoi's attention.

In the eighteen minute mark gave the girls a better view of the whole situation. Sometimes the girls find themselves almost being hit by hurling Ouroboroses which had deep fist marked dents in its armour and a lump on the other side.

"Who in the world did this?!" Shouted Sofina.

"Wow, who ever did this must be strong. Was there anyone you know that could do this Eins-chan?" The brown haired Progress asked the Progress with short white hair and red eyes while wearing a custom white army outfit.

"Not that I know of, but if I had to tell you something Hinata-san, I do hope that they're not the enemy." Eins proclamation struck everyone with either fear or nervousness which actually made some of them stop in midair for a moment.

With a better look on the island, the phenomenons they perceived earlier could be seen with better detail as countless Ouroboroses entered the battle through a portal. The shooting star was actually something that looked like a radiant body moving at light speed while ramming through swarms of Ouroboroses with piercing force, the little lights that followed were high speed mechanical swords that can also blast laser beams from the tips of the blades.

The massive explosions were caused a dark figure with a green eye wearing a long black leather coat and had a giant metal claw for an arm. All kinds of weapons imaginable emerged from underneath the coat and started wide range firing. Destruction was everywhere with these godly weapons, but the most peculiar moment was when the firing stopped as the arm was being used. The figure jumps at the Ouroboros' and dig it's claws deep in the armour, at the same time, a strange light from the Ouroboros transferred to the coated figure which in turn made the entire unit collapse in on itself.

The shining light was a being with forty-two wings that looked like a young guy made of pure light. It was going on a rampage while using all kinds of elements to attack simultaneously and in intervals: spiral fires, the seas which pierced like lances, ice freezing and breaking what it touches, spears made out of rocks that shot in the air like missiles, tempests that engulfs its surroundings, lighting shooting from cloudless skies, balls of energy disintegrating everything in its path, floating green lights that sprout roots crushing anything it caught and grew on, sound waves that shatters anything in its wake to dust, living magma grabbing its target, lights which falls on enemies like a hammer of judgment, and the light entity itself ricocheted from one Ouroboros to another while slicing with a big sword or literally punching them out of plain sight.

The dark cloud was actually a huge shadow with black tentacles that coiled or penetrated the Ouroboros at high speeds and consumes them into its large body just as fast. Then the Ouroboros were spat out as shredded pieces making it rain to the ground, but the gigantic shadow of death was connected to a tall shadowy figure holding a scythe while wearing a dark hooded robe that overshadowed its face as the fabric moved like black flames, making the being to look like a grim reaper with dark wings.

The final figure was the hardest to make out because everything in its surrounding was wrapped in a warped bubble that it was like looking at an illusionary painting. What also made it it different was that it called out attacks that sliced streams of Ouroboros' while cutting through other materials in its line of fire.

_**"Futago no Ken (Swords of Twins) Style: Tengoku no Supuraisā (Heaven Splicer)"**_ The voice sounded like vibrations as sound also got affected by the warping bubble. This attack annihilated the freshly deployed Ouroboros units right by the portal; but it also cuts the ocean in half as well as the clouds.

Every time the Ouroboros tried to retaliate against any of them with energy projectiles, the attacks were deflected, reflected, adsorbed, blocked and proven ineffective in general.

While the girls got close enough to see what was happening, they couldn't get close enough to see who they were or what they looked like due to the cataclysmic attacks. Even when they could see their figures clearly, the forms they took couldn't have been their true appearance. When the girls pitched in and destroyed some of the Ouroboros, they themselves almost got hit by the beings run away attacks that even their α-fields couldn't withstand; luckily non of them died. So everyone took refuge on an area of the island with lower elevation that was somehow unscathed from the conflict.

"Oh goodness gracious! What do we do now?" The angel girl asked Sofina.

"I don't really know Ramiel, but their attacks are destroying the island!"

"Who are they, and how are they so strong?" Eins asked as she gazed at the battle carefully with caution.

"Carene, can you get a read from one of them?" Aoi asked the android.

"That's strange, parts of my sensory functions are jammed." Carene was surprised, "it seems that the fluctuating magnetic field from the individual over there is putting my system in disarray." She pointed at the illusion like figure with blue hair.

While the girls couldn't see clearly, the young man within the warp space saw the girls taking shelter nearby.

_**"Alright, I'm ending this!"**_ His voice echoed throughout the whole island which caught both the girls and the four guys attention.

_**"Shineina Futago no Ken (Swords of Sacred Twins) Style: Hantei Sukēru (Judgement Scale)!"**_ Smoothly swinging his sword outwards horizontally, a sudden wind spread out from his location as the warping sphere around him vanished.

The whole island fell into a state of silence that even the Ouroboros stopped in their tracks, whereas the girls tried to get a better look at the guy. His backside faced the girls as they stared at the figure that had a traditional Japanese style male kimono adorned with a dark blue colour with white flower embroidery as his arms stretched out in a stance holding katanas.

"A guy?!" The girls muttered, but in this instance the ground shook.

The bubble that surrounded him now incased the whole island including the Ouroboroses portal. Rocks from the size of pebbles to the size of boulders levitated in the air as strong winds accelerated from zero to one hundred blew over the entire area.

"TAKE COVER!" Aoi shouted.

The girls dropped to the rocky surface they stood on as the land, air and seas shook like a magnitude 9 earthquake but stronger.

The Ouroboros were slashed continuously until they turned to dust. The portal tore like paper and disappeared without a trace.

...

The storm had passed and the girls gave sighs of relief.

"Glad that's over." Eins rejoiced with ruffled hair, and she's usually the one who loves a fight.

"Agh! I thought I was dead their for a moment!" Sighed Sofina.

Some of the girls' legs were wobbly after that finishing move.

"Excuse me for a moment, but where did they go?" Ramiel asked looking at her surrounding.

Everyone finally noticed how quiet the island was whereas the terrain completely changed (wrecked). What used to be lush with trees was now filled with gapping craters all over, thorny rock pillars stuck out of the ground, even large magma pools laid out in some areas. The nearby waters acting like fountains or pillars standing still in midair, and what use to be a mountain now had a massive hole in a crescent moon shape. The rocks in the area either floated, rolled around by themselves, or flew in random directions which made it dangerous to walk around carelessly, and even the shadows were shaded in the wrong place from the general direction of the moon light. The island was now a baring wasteland with unnatural phenomenons.

The Progress girls landed on the island and explored the area on foot.

"Boy o boy, they really did a number on this place." Sofina commented looking at the smoking craters.

"They could have held back a little, the poor trees." Ramiel was saddened for the burnt greenery.

"But to have power strong enough to cause destruction like this continuously, just who are they really?" Eins started to wonder off into her own thoughts.

"Can you locate them Carene-chan?" Hinata asked.

"My systems are operational, but their energy signatures completely vanished without a trace." Said Carene as her eyes simulating numbers.

"AHH!" One of the girls screamed.

They ran to the direction of the scream to find one of the girl on the ground in a terrorized state.

"What in the world is that?!" Aoi yelled at what she watched.

They witnessed a severely damaged Ouroboros core that was probably dragged to the island from the sea, but what everyone stared at was a pitch black snake like creature that appeared within the wreckage. It shredded and drilled through the solid body like dirt at a rapid pace while eating it. The black body was eight times bigger than people with a mouth large enough to even swallow a person whole. When it stopped its feasting and looked at the girls even though it didn't have eyes, everyone was about to fight it until the black creature straightened its body upwards and disappeared in thin air.

"That was scary." Ramiel said looking pale.

"I'll say. Did those guys really left that thing as the cleanup crew?" Sofina stated with a pale expression, it was kind of funny coming from her since Darkness Embrace is a place full of monsters.

There where more of the black snakes with different sizes for each Ouroboros, but when ever the girls got near them they disappear like the first one.

"This is just too weird, is this some sort of spell?" Asked Sofina.

"At least they don't identify us as the enemy." Stated Carene with a gentle smile.

"They're still scary though." Ramiel timidly said.

"Do you think those guys are ever gonna show up again Aoi-chan?" Hinata asked her friend.

"I can't really predict the future, but if it's true that they were male with Exceed abilities, then I get the feeling that the way things are may change in a big way." She opinionated with eyes full of expectation while looking up in the night sky.

The girls were also in deep thought for what was in stores for the future.

...

Out in the distant sea, a black ball hovered over the waters high in the air. It devolved revealing the five guys.

"Man, THAT WAS AWSOME!" The reddish brown haired boy howled.

"You pack quite a punch you know that?" The eye patched male retorted.

"I would like to offer my sincerest apology," his sudden apology out of nowhere caught them by surprise

""Why are you apologizing?"" The duo said with confused expressions.

The tall man cleared his throat, "honestly speaking, I acted arrogant as well as underestimated your capabilities in my mind because of your early behaviour. And I spoke rudely to you when I spoke like a superior. So I felt wrong in my judgment and evaluation." The tall man bowed to everyone in remorse; and one thing's for sure, he was really honest.

"Chill, you don't need to be so formal around us, because if I were to say something, I thought you were a stickler for the rules, but seeing on the battlefield, your not so bad yourself and a badass too. So if I'm ever in a pinch, I'd trust you to watch my back." He artificial arm made a thumbs up.

"Likewise."

"Yeah! Everyone's fighting was totally epic! I got pumped up and I bet I defeat more Ouroboros' than you guys." The fifteen year old said competitively.

"I would like to ask though, how do you say it... Did we over do it?" The gentlemen waved away his formal speech for just a moment.

"We might have destroyed the island, but I think it could compensate for getting rid of the Ouroboros, so it should be fine; plus we could fix it when we have the time." The soldier said with a carefree attitude.

Their was doubt in some of the members since the island was wrecked to an extreme state.

"Announcement: I received beneficial data through the course of the conflict. Addition: dimensional shifts proven notable for future events." As usual he was expressionless, but what caught everyone's attention was the fact that the two bladed teen leaned on the androids shoulder for support.

"Clarification: Is your condition stable?" As he asked in what could have been concern which surprised everyone for a split second.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mr. Eye patch was a little more serious than usual as he asked the exhausted looking teen.

"Hehe, I'm fine everyone, I just wore myself out after that last attack I used. So for the time being, I need a little rest." While replying with reassurance he waved his shaky hand.

When they thought about it, it did surprise them how powerful the attack was. It was also understandable that there should be some drawbacks when using something of that magnitude.

While floating, the tall figure looked at his surroundings to only find seas as far as the eye can see. Then he got the reddish brown haired teen's attention by waving his hand. At first he was pointing towards the ocean below their feet while the boy had a question mark floating on his head.

"Could you make a platform for us to stand on?" He sighed.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" With that statement he took out the

sword as his bicep glowed, orange sapphire wings sprang from his back, then he dived head first into the sea.

The guy with the metal arm scratched his head, "was it necessary to do that?"

A few moments later, the sea started bubbling.

"Here he comes."

"Oh so that's why."

A rock pillar roused from the water as the boy's sword stuck in the centre.

"Sorry for the delay"

With this, they laid the exhausted teen on the platform. The sword was pulled out as its wielded stood next to the person on the rock and took a stance. The sword held horizontally started to glow red while sprinkling little red sparks on the teen, and as the patients body also glowing in the same colour, he stood up feeling his energy coming back.

"Wow! That was cool," he stood and bowed, "and thank you."

"No problem, besides this is thanks for covering my back in the battle, even though the Ouroboros can't really hurt me." His tone had a 'I found you out' feeling.

On the island earlier, there were times when the duel wielding swordsman cut distant Ouroboros' that tried to sneak up behind the forty two winged boy.

"He he, so you noticed."

The mutual acknowledgement they displayed put a smile on everyones face (except for the blonde male).

"While we're on the topic, I think the girls saw me. Is that going to lead to some problems?"

The guys thought for a moment.

"Well, it might become complicated if they find out our identities in this early stage, so we should just act like we're ignorant of each other until the time is right." The tallest person gave a suggestion.

"I second that, they won't recognize you without the kimono and I assume you only wore it for this particular occasion."

"Recognition: Acceptable."

"Oh let me be in on the fun!"

They started laughing at the fact that they could get along so well with each other even though they have different personality, not to mention the fact that they came to know each other for less than one night.

"Well I enjoyed the time we spent together, but I gotta go. I'm sleepy anyway." the eye patched soldier yawned.

"Confirmation: I need to return to White System Eguma for systematic maintenance and full body tuning." He started his flight function.

"It was good to make you acquaintance, when we meet again, let's have an extensive discussions." The red eyed being started floating leaving behind a shadow like vapour.

The three flown off to their representative worlds and disappeared from view as the two remaining people stood on the rock pillar.

"It was fun hanging out with ya, but I guess when we meet again, we'll have to act like we don't know each other. Even if that's the case though, we're friends. Right?" The Red World teen innocently asked.

"You got that right, so let's meet again in two days."

They shook each other's hands while the sun coincidentally roused in the night.

"Time for me to pack my bags, see ya in two day." Red wings sprouted which allow him to fly.

"Bye" It was now morning when everyone departed.

"I guess I should go back home and pack up too, there's no point in sticking around."

After stretching, he flies off the pillar and went at a speed faster than the usual Progress.

"Wait a second!" A sudden thought hit him while flying, "I forgot to ask for their names!" And this thought stuck to him for the next two days.


	2. Chapter 2

On Seiran Island, home of the Progress Girls, a group of six girls walked back to their dorm after completing an Ouroboros subjugation mission; but what was in store for them may change their lifestyle from this point on.

️

"It's finally over, It's exhausting when the Ouroboros fight in a large group. Now I can take a nice soak in the baths." The long blue haired girl stated with relief.

She wore the academies black coloured uniform consisted with a white under shirt and a blue bow tie ribbon while two star pins attached to her hair.

"A bath sounds really nice. Hey Saya-chan, how about I help scrub your back when we get in?" Requested the Blue World girl with the same school uniform but had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"No fair Amane, I wanted to wash my dear Saya's back!" Protested a purple haired woman with fangs.

Her dark purple outfit looked like a type of coat revealing quite a bit of skin that exposed her chest, belly, and legs.

"A bath should really hit the spot, but it's such a pain that the Ouroboros came back after we worked our butts off fighting in the last battle. I enjoyed the long break, but now that they're ready for round two, it just puts more work load on us! What a bother.." Complained the girl with light blue hair and purple eyes.

Wearing a green coat like one piece skirt with cut off arm sleeves and white gloves as well as little exposure to her bosom area.

"Since the Ouroboros returned, there's been reports of frequent appearances made by the Ouroboros due to the activation of spacial gates. They are now able to gather large numbers with minimal time."

Reported a short blond android that had heterochromatic eyes, one green and one blue, and two mechanical sensors on top of her head. A female skin tight body suit with white, black and blue colour patterns which exposed a little bit of her lap and shoulder arm area.

"I am a little sad that they came back after we worked so hard to beat them, but I'm also glad that I can spend time with my precious friends like this." A smile beamed from an angel girl with light pink pigtails and brown eyes.

The red dress she wore had her wings sticking out of her lower back.

Ever since the girls defeated the Ouroboros in what was their biggest battle to save the worlds, the time of peace lasted half a year until the sightings of the Ouroboros appearing again in the five world. While at first, the girls were dishearten when the Ouroboros returned, but after hearing Elel's heart filled words, everyone smiled since they can together again with teamwork.

"Elel-chan is right, so let's give it our all in the fight against World End!" Cheered Amane with rebooted motivation.

The girls smiled and gave a nod in agreement, but when they passed by a certain street, a building was under construction nearing completion.

"What going on?" Asked the curious Elel.

The building on the right is tall while the building on the left is constructed shorter, and what made the structures even weirder was the fact that there was a bridge like structure linking them in the middle level as well as other facilities at the base.

The ones operating this project were three individuals, two senior EXPs and one C class assistant. The woman with long dark pink hair with pale blue eyes was named Aurora. She had feathered wings on her head while wearing something close to a red bikini but with two long fabric covering her bottom front and back. A little pink haired girl with flower accessories on her hair named Ruby had butterfly like wings and wore the school uniform. As these two females were ranked EXR, the last girl named Clara was C ranked. She had brown hair pigtails tied downwards with two big red ball like objects and wears the school uniform.

They all stood at the foot of the construction site as Clara and Ruby held out a large blueprint to check over floor plans.

"I'll need to attend to the new students when they arrive, so I trust that you two can add the finishing touches before I can being them?" Asked the goddess with a heavenly smile.

"We got this taken care of! While you tour them around the island, we'll handle the rest here." Declared Ruby with confidence.

"Oh I'm so excited! I wonder what they're like up close." Clara seemed more enthusiastic than usual.

"Even if you meet them, they won't give any of their attention to you." Ruby retorted harshly.

"That's mean Ruby-chan." Clara slouched in melancholy.

"Well I will be off then. Oh!" When Aurora was about to depart from the two, she noticed the six girls gasped at what had become of their dorm.

"Aurora senpai, what is going? And what's this building for?" Saya was the first to ask.

Aurora placed her finger on her chin.

"How do I put this, there's gonna be some new students enrolling onto the island today. So Dr. Michael requested that we construct a dorm for them."

The girls were surprised to hear the news that this building was made over night for the new students, but what shocked them even more was that Dr. Michael personally issued the order. This woman is well known as the genius scientist from the white world who became an expert in android development at the age of 10, and she even created the SR androids Xenia and Carene. For her to request something like this needed to be extremely important to touch her undeniable sense of intellectual curiosity.

"Wowy! We're getting under class men? I wonder what these girls are like?" Amane cheerfully said ignoring the seriousness of the matter.

"Why is this operation so important that it caught the attention of the Professor? Aren't they just new transfer students, or are they somehow special?" Nya speculated with curiosity.

"Your assumption is right Nya Lapucea, these people are very different from the usual Progress we recruit, and I'm going to tell you before I take them in. While with that in mind, I would also like to form a request from you all if you comply?" Aurora's gesture had a sense of expectation and excitement for what's coming up next.

️

At the entrance of Seiran's Island academy where the campus was large with cement tiled paths, an orang stone path, some trees, grass, and girls from different worlds were chatting with each other on benches, a blue haired boy with clear blue eyes stood at the gates entrance. He was wearing a custom uniform of the academy specifically made for males.

"I'm finally here huh?" He told himself.

Dark blue dress pants replacing the girls skirt and a blue necktie. He was dragging his luggage by the handle while two katana swords hanged on his right waist. When he started walking, a group of girls spotted him with shocked expressions.

"Is that a guy over there?!"

"Wait what? What's a guy doing here?!"

"Hey, isn't he wearing something that looks like the school's uniform?"

They started gossiping as more girls brought their attention to the sole male in the area. While this occurred, one of the girls got a closer look at the guy leaving comments like "he's kind of cute" as other girls had agreed with the statement. Focusing in the looks department, he had eyes that almost sparkle in the light, a heart shaped face, a well toned yet slim figure, and a height taller than the average in Japanese standards.

_"Calm down Kento, You practice imagery training for this for these past two days. You can do this!"_ he thought to himself for motivation as colour entered his cheeks.

Despite his self reminding, his body started sweating like bullets while his heart sped like a race cars engine with each step he took.

_"OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR! I'm losing my cool here!"_ his face became red hot as his walking speed slowed down and even his eyes were spinning.

At the point the girls could sense how nervous he became when he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Is he okay?"

"Maybe we should go and talk to him?"

"Aww, maybe I could comfort him!" This girl had some other thoughts in her head.

Kento couldn't hear a thing since his state of mind became chaotic.

_"What should I do!? Which way do I go to get some closure... actually, where do I go in the first place?"_ he stopped in his tracks giving it some thought.

He was finally able to calm down from his flustered state even when the Progress girls stared at him while whispering to each other. Kento now face the issue of where he should go, simple put, he's lost.

_"Should I ask for directions?"_ He thought for a moment.

"You are the new student I presume?" A woman's voice came from behind.

As if answering to his call for help, the woman he set his sights on had an atmosphere that could only be described as peaceful.

"Aurora-senpai!"

"Oh my gosh it's her!"

"Why is senpai here?!"

"Does this have to do something with that boy?"

All kinds of conversations flew through out the campus, Kento had a feeling that this pink haired woman was someone important on the island. He was dumbfounded by the position he was currently in and stayed quiet for awhile.

"Is something the matter? Or how about... cats got your tongue?" She displayed a shining smile while trying to tell a joke.

"Uh, um... I'm okay really, I just kind of gotten lost was all. Although, I am still a little nervous being here." He snapped out of his trance while replying.

"*giggle* My your quite a bashful guy." She found it charming in a certain aspect which made him blush even more at this point.

Oddly enough, their conversation had gone off at an unusual pace.

"Oh I almost forgot *clears thoat*. My name is Mamori Kento of the Futago no Ken style household. It's very nice to meet you." He bowed his head unconsciously, the aura he emitted felt like that of a well trained swordsman.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am known as Aurora, one of the seven goddesses of the Red World, Terra Rubiri Aurora. I'll be your guide for today." When the tall woman bowed her head, her chest area bounced a little in Kento's line of sight.

He immediately crouched to the floor facing the other direction and pinched his nose to stop the blood from leaking.

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS UP WITH HER OUTFIT!? ISN'T IT EMBARRASSING?!"_ he screamed in his thoughts at the thought of her exposed body.

"Are you ill by any chance?" The woman asked with worry.

PS: (she doesn't really know much about guys).

"No no, I'm fine really." Quite the opposite from being ill, he was a really healthy guy trying to control his body (or his hormones if you so call it).

He chopped his neck to stop the blood rush and stood up regaining his composure, the on looking girls had watched carefully at the two.

"Sorry about that, but... you're really a goddess?" He touched the question.

"Why yes I am, do you not believe me?" She asked out of curiosity.

"No I believe you, your as beautiful as one to be honest..." His words slipped.

"Oh my *giggle*, I appreciate the complement. You're also quite a handsome young man yourself." Aurora replied with rosy cheeks.

Steam seeped out from Kento's head while his face turned pink. All the girls including Aurora thought that he was cute like a timid animal that they wanted to hug. In his embarrassed state, he change the subject just for the sake of changing his focus out of the current predicament.

"So since your my tour guide, I can't go the the dorms right now?"

"I'm sorry to say, but the construction on the dorm building has not yet finished. So for the time being, I'll show you around the island in the present time. Although it seems that you are carrying luggage with you, I sincerely apology for the inconvenience." She was really passionate with her apology.

"If you like, I could carry it for you?" She offered while the girls in the premises of the campus became more shocked than earlier.

Before any action was taken by the oncoming girls, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm fine really. Besides that, it's against my principals to make a girl carry things for me. Like a flower in a field of grass, as a man I should treat girl like how I want to be treated with care and consideration, without letting a heart of selfishness overcome me; well that's what my grandpa taught me." He strongly said with serious conviction.

Every girl was astonished by the words from his heart that some of them might have fallen for him.

"Oh my." she thought that the guy in front of her was kind already, but she didn't expect how pure his heart was being raised in such a compelling manner and in some way drastically exceeded her expectation of him.

"Eh?!" when he realized what he said, his face was the same but his eyes looked blank.

Kento took quick glances in his surrounds, while some of the girls had very astonished expressions, some were red in the cheeks, and others had hearts in their eyes.

"Well, since that's your decision, I'll comply. But before we go on our tour, we'll have to wait for four more individuals coming to the island."

"YAAAHOOOO!" A yell resounded from a far off distance.

"Huh?!" Everyone heard the sound, although they couldn't tell where it came from.

"GERONIMO!" The yelling became louder.

Kento looked up, and when the girls notice where he was looking, they did the same. A boy carrying tied up bags three times his size was falling from the sky, fast!

"What the?!" Kento shouted.

"Someone's falling!" The girls screamed.

"TIME TO MAKE MY LANDING!" The falling boy declared loudly with a smile.

He was about to land on the stone floor as the girls nearby cleared out of the way, bending his right arm and holding the the biceps revealed a red crystal embedded in the upper right arm which started shining.

"Isn't that?!" Aurora muttered looking at the arm.

In the brief moment he was about to make contact with the ground, his hair shaded light blue that only Kento noticed and landed with a large crash.

"Woohoo! Safe!" Surrounded by dust, his black gloved fist was up with a victorious pose.

He landed on the ground which ended up being a crater. The white coloured pants with a round opening on the side laps showing a second layer of black colour. After getting out of the hole his shoes appeared to have metal sole and heel, the blue outfit he wore had a designs that made it look very foreign yet modern, it was short sleeved with cut shoulders that had a cross thread patterns and a yin-yang symbol on the side of his chest.

"Wow this is the school huh? It's different from where I lived." The brownish red head said with excitement.

While looking at every direction with his hazel coloured eyes, his long hair tied in a thin ponytail whipped with a metal ring. The girls that calmed down were shocked at the bundled up bags on his back which made them say "how is he carrying that?!" since he looked kind of small. The big sword against his back was the only object that was not in the bags.

"Oops! I guess I should have soften the landing a little more." Then he looked at his surroundings where the girls were staring at him, "sorry about that" The boy scratched his head as he smiled.

"Oh well, this should do the trick." He snapped his fingers where the red crystal glowed again with his hair turning more orange, the crater filled itself up becoming more levelled, even the cracks started to fade.

"Much better!" He laughed with satisfaction.

He spotted Kento standing next to Aurora, "hey!" He ran to them energetically while moving without problems.

"Nice to see ya!" He was talking to Kento.

"Have you two met?" Ask Aurora.

"Of course we h-"

"Didn't!"

Kento covered the boys mouth and finished the sentence while Aurora looked puzzled.

_"You remembered what we all agreed on, right?" _He whispered to the boy who was a head shorter.

He finally remembered a promise and restarted the talk after Kento removed his hand.

"Sorry about that, how about introductions first. My name is Raidgy Iduma of the Red World, I hope we can get along." A self explanatory introduction came from him.

"It's good to meet you Raidgy-kun, my name's Aurora."

"Oh your one of the seven goddesses!"

"So you have heard of me?" She was surprised by how well informed he was.

"More like my dad, he always told me about how cute, beautiful and attractive you all were. He especially talked a lot about you because of how big your boobs were." He stepped on a land mine with his words.

Aurora covered her breasts out of embarrassment, Kento's mouth was wide open, and the girls looked either shocked or angry where they started to unleash their weapons and abilities.

"But forget about that, I'd rather we become friends instead." He said with a carefree declaration while holding out his hand for a handshake.

The Progress girls were taken aback by his statement which also calmed them down, Kento exhaled a sigh of relief when he thought that Raidgy was a dead man.

"Well Raidgy-san, the goddess is going to be our tour guide today, but we need to wait for the other transfer students to arrive." Kento filled in Raidgy.

"Hey! Where's my handshake?" The child like teen puffed out his cheeks.

"Okay, here." Kento sighed as he gave him the handshake.

Just then, a large booming sound came from the sky. So again, everyone looked up and saw what seemed like a stream of light 30,000 feet in the air that sounded like a jet. Slowing down its speed made shockwaves that blew huge holes in the clouds it flew through, the light was heading for the islands port while descending its altitude.

"Let's go check it out!"

"Wait wha-arghh!" Before Kento could say anything, Raidgy ran at full speed towards the light while pulling the blue haired teen by the collar making him fly.

Everything happened so fast that the girls couldn't keep up with what was going on, even Aurora had a hard time keeping up with the energetic boy that disappeared in the dust.

"Dear me, he's quite a spirited boy I must say." She gave a weary smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A stone platform used by ships as a landing pad, a light almost as fast as a shooting star hurtled towards the sea. When the fast entity was about to make contact with the water, it immediately stopped in the area above the landing dock and made a shockwave that expanded to a 90 meter radius. The ocean spread out by its force, and the cause of the impact came from a body clade in a dark silver bodysuit with metal and synthetic fabric.

"All systems online.

Initiation: System Sealing to stand by

Commencing: Molecular Cooling Sequence

Action: Descent." A vibrating voice commanded from the figure.

It landed on the stone floor which made the wet rock emit steam on contact. The friction in the atmosphere while flying made the suit conduct temperatures over 1000 degrees Celsius. A gust of humid air surrounded the body that cooled the armour on the molecular scale.

"Initiation: Flight Suit Retraction Sequence." His flight suit slowly crumbled away as the debris fell like remaining sparks from fireworks.

With the suit gone exposed a slender skin tight body suit coloured with orange and white patterns covering from the neck to the feet. The expressionless blonde hair displayed a yellow crystal on the forehead while the eyes simulated numbers in the iris, swirling in multiple colours like Aqua, magenta, cyan, evergreen, and many more.

"Code name Δ99 Genome, Permission Granted: System Archive Scans.

Nano Functionality: Clear

Structural Components: Clear

Status Check: Clear

Maintenance Protocol: Clear

Damage Report: Minimal

Repair System: Commence Program

Self-improvement Engineering: Begin Protocol Revised."

While there were only small scratches and burns on his body, he was currently reconstructing his design to deal with his light speed traveling. Finishing his remaining system checkups, the crystal light faded, and his eyes settled with a yellow shimmer that looked like amber.

"This is where the light was heading, wow a beach!"

"AAAAHH! RAIDGY SLOW DOWM PLEASE!"

The blonde android saw two oncoming individuals, one had large luggage on his back irrelevant to his size, and the other was flying in midair by the collar shirt.

"Wait isn't that?" Raidgy suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Whaah!" Kento was sent head first hitting the sand and landed in the salty waters.

"Hey it's mister computer, whatever a computer is anyway."

"Records: Memory Data Check..."

When the ecstatic red head ran to meet the android, Genome recalled memories from two day ago.

"Records Uncovered: We were not suppose to execute contact on Seiran Island." As always, his monotone voice and blank expression still remained.

"Oh don't be like that! We're friends aren't we?" Raidgy smiled without being bothered by Genome's statement.

"Definition Search: Friend..." His eyes showed numbers instead of changing colour this time, searching a word he's unfamiliar with.

"Friend: A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection." This android sounded like a dictionary.

"Yeah! Something along the lines of that." Muscle for brains only heard the friend word and ignored the rest.

The meaning of the word 'friend' caught Genome's interest even though his face didn't show it.

"Recognition: If you state that our contract is based on this concept called friendship, than I'll comply with this mutual bond." He accepted in his own way.

"Glad to hear it! _He means yes?_" Raidgy was a little lost in the conversation.

"Ah my clothes, why me?" Kento was forgotten by the two while swimming himself out of the sea; at least he dropped his bag before he was thrown.

"You could have at least slowed down, instead of the sudden stop!" Cried the blue haired boy.

"Teehee, sorry about that. I got a little carried away." Stated the chuckling Red World boy.

"Recommendation: **Thermal Dryer**. Warning: Cover your ears!" The blond android said the last sentence louder than usual.

When his forehead shined, a golden white mist was produced by Genome's body pores in small amount, then the the mist gathered creating yellow crystals. These crystals finished their last step by moulding into levitating machines that looked like a turbo fan engines reduced down to an exit port.

"COOL!" Shouted Raidgy with sparkling eyes.

"Initiation:..."

The engines surrounded Kento in three directions as heat discharged from the machines, and as Genome warned earlier, he covered his ears.

"**Burst**" At his command the jets blasted out hot air that felt like a tropical hurricane.

"Whoa!" The one being hit almost lost his balance by the strong air currents "AWESOME!" The one in the sidelines wanted to try out the action.

The high pitch noise subsided and steam lingered in the air, Kento opened his eyes and found himself completely dry without any burns.

"Thanks." He said with gratitude while looking at his dry clothes, the only thing remaining was the salt that he brushed off.

"Confirmation: Precision thermal drying has been completed. Disassemble: Deconfiguring Molecular Fusion." The turbo fans returned to their mist state and went back into the android's body.

"Hey I wanted to try out that wind cycle!" Raidgy voiced his desire.

"Denied: Their's no reason to use Thermal Dryer on intended target when their's no molecule of liquid presented." He factored out the sweat on purpose.

"Agh no fair," just then, he was eyeballing the sea in front of him.

Raidgy tried to make a run for it, but Kento grabbed him by the shirt while Genome instantly created a giant round claw grabber that caught the boy by the waist.

"Oh no you don't." Kento spoke as the android stayed quiet.

"Jeez, fun poopers!" He pouted.

While this trio almost looked like that they were having from a distance, by the sandy beaches, a green electric like static sparked on the grains.

️

"WARNING: Dimensional activity detected."

With the urgent call, Kento and Raidgy turned their attention to Genome.

"Is it the Ouroburos?!" Kento asked while getting ready to unsheathed his katanas.

"Where are those tin cans!?" Yelled Raidgy as he dropped his bags.

"Scanning: Energy signature located." The machine pointed at the beach.

"Addition: Uncertainty of Ouroboros sightings."

"Huh?" The two combatants were confused.

In this time, green lightning appeared on the beach as the three went to investigate. The lightning bolt hovered above the sand doing nothing at first, but then metal claws tore their way through from the other side.

"Get ready!" Kento announced when everyone brought out their weapons.

The portal opened in an oval shape. The guys stopped because of the colour green that the gate revealed, compared to the dark tear in space made by the enemy.

"Phew, I'm glad that the new gadget worked for my "Nachzehrer" without any issues." Said the metal armed soldier who slipped out of the gate.

"If something were to happen... well I should just forget about it for now." He laughed sarcastically and unaware of the trio.

While the metal claw transformed into a hand, wrapping his artificial arm with bandage that even covered his fingers individually, his attention finally spotted the three in front of him.

"Oh hey guys, how have you been?" Despite the mature and tall frame in his outer appearance, his attitude was rather lax.

"It's mister eye patch man!" An interesting nickname Raidgy has given him.

"Recollection: We are not suppose to execute contact on Seiran Island." Genome repeated.

"Ouch, that's cold coming from you." He jokingly said.

"Correction: My thermal readings are stable."

"Same old robotic logic as always. Although, even when we said to keep quiet about our full powers and first meeting, nothing was said about not getting to know each other now that nobodies around." A valid point was spoken.

"Cognition: Recorded rationality accepted."

"Good to hear that you would agree," his metal arm gave a thumbs ups, "although I do wish that you'd consider conversations in a simpler style, without the unnecessarily long winded speech."

"Processing: Upon the request of the third, begin Archive System. Self-improvement Engineering Language Terminal: **Speech Pattern Software Update.**"

Genome's eye colour started changing and the gem on his head shined.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" The black haired soldier stated with sweat.

"What's going on?" Clueless Raidgy questioned.

"Did he say software update?" Noticed Kento.

"I didn't know he could do this, through I also didn't think he would literally go this far from what I say." The young adult in the group was surprised while scratching his head.

The android named Code Δ99 Genome reconfigured his conversational program just to shorten his sentences. Floating off the ground and glowed a faint light, changing the entire way he talked could take a while.

Kento's opinion of the guys could have been described as unique at the present, but at the same time, he felt that he was having way more fun with the guys than when he lived back at home. On that note, he remembered that he wanted to ask them an old question before he forgets again.

"Um, excuse me but I wanted to ask you something," he talked to the man in the newleaf green leather coat with a black tank top underneath.

"Hmm, sure thing; so ask away." His attention directed to the boy a few centimetres shorter than himself.

"It is involved with when we all first met, we didn't exactly tell our names to each other on the island we accidentally destroyed." This thought bothered him for quite a while.

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned it, we didn't properly introduced ourselves now have we."

Their attention shifted to the blonde machine who finally finished his self improving program as he landed back to the ground. His eyes changed to a bluish green highlight.

"Reprogramming Complete."

"So, how are you feeling?" Smile the soldier out curiosity.

"All systems are operational, due to the inefficiency in my initial speech pattern, I recognized that remodelling my conversational software is the best course of action. How's my speech through your understanding?" The way he talked was a little less computerized, but his monotone and expression devoid of emotion still stayed the same.

"Wow, it's easier to understand him! Some what." Raidgy was astounded with excitement.

"I'm honestly impressed, this could make things a whole lot easier," nodding the metal armed male, then he was about to continue his discussion with Kento, but...

️

"Another dimensional shift detected."

"Oh what now?!" Kento became tired after all of the surprises that kept popping up today.

Little Raidgy laughed his head off, "hahaha this island isn't boring, that's for sure!" He was really enjoying the moment.

This time, a purple magic circle formed on the stone dock. What emerged from the symbol leaked black liquid that expanded and solidified into a large half sphere. The guys walked on the stone platform, and they became pale as the black article gave an ominous feeling when two red lights seeped out of the sphere like eyes watching from inside. The black entity bursted like a bubble revealing the crouching figure cloaked in black wearing a large fabric coat with two belts on the waist and pants with two belt on the left lap. He stood up without a sound and saw the four calmly.

"Hi ya~" the army man spoke first.

"Let me speculate, our meeting arrangement underwent some changes?" Observed the over 6 feet tall man who crossed his arms.

"Yup yup, we are all friends now." Raidgy said happily.

"I'm a little worn out actually." Kento sat on the ground.

"These guys are quite interesting to hang out with." Admitted the guy with an eye patch.

"These incompatible personas has displayed illogical results." The colourful eyed android(?) agreed in his own way.

"You guys are quite the strange individuals I must say." Snickered the tallest man in the group when the four spoke their minds.

Five different individuals from five different worlds, and yet they could be seen as a harmonious atmosphere lingering with their own smiles.


	4. Chapter 4 Scanning Incident

"My, it seems that everyone is getting well acquainted with each other." A gentle voice caught the guys' attention.

Aurora eventually caught up with the boys who stood on the sand, and a smile was given by the face of the kind woman.

"How long were you there?" Kento was pale while asking.

"I was present not too long ago, and it seems to me that Raidgy-san and Kento-san are happily marry making~" In her words, it meant that they got along very well.

"Well hello~" the voice in the army man's tone sounded like he was going to make a move on her.

"What a fine beauty you are, sorry for the late introductions. My name is Major Laorio Jaeger from the Green World, Grunewald Silt, and it's a pleasure meeting you my fair lady." The atmosphere drastically changed from lax to being a smooth talker with a charismatic air.

While gently holding her hand with a swift motion, he kissed her hand, and glanced with an enticing eye which radiated a soft yellow. By the time the goddess realized, her heart skipped a beat as her face dyed red.

All of a sudden, the charming soldier was sent flying to the left by a round house kick. It came from the guy a head taller than himself. Retracting his leg in silence, the tall man was a presence that made Aurora look small; and she's quite tall for a woman.

"I apologize for my acquaintances inappropriate behaviour." He bowed his head and spoke in a formal and deep tone.

"Um... Is Laorio-san... unharmed?" She asked nervously while looking at the metallic armed man laying on the ground.

"I can't guarantee that,"

"Ouch that smarts!" Laorio got back up while holding his swollen cheek.

"but he's quite resilient I must say."

"Jeez, your quick to resort to violence you know that!? Whatever happened to being nice huh?"

Ignoring Laorio's complaints, the tall male faced Aurora. "Sorry for my rudeness, an introduction should be in order. I am known as the Shadow Walking, Arkenthos. Resident of the Black World, Darkness Embrace. Although my close associates address me as Ark, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

A mysterious aura could be felt from his poised stature alone with piercing crimson eyes, obsidian hair that flowed down to his tailbone, and bandages wrapped around his neck.

"Now it's his turn!" Raidgy pushed the android in between Arkenthos and Aurora. Through her eyes, the blonde automaton would be the same height as Kento.

"Code name Δ99 Genome, I was assigned to be the residential unit and registered Progress of Seiran Island." He bowed in an attempt to imitate the Black World male.

Aurora gave an expression that looked like she wanted to ask them something.

"Is something the matter Aurora-senpai?" Kento picked up on her thoughts.

"This might be an off topic inquiry, but the diversity of your outlooks makes me question if you're all of the same age group." Her confusion was directed to the five.

While the question itself seemed strange, it's an understandable question since most of them looked unusually tall with youthful and mature features, the shortest one (Raidgy) seemed adolescent but standing next to the guys made him look short; well he acts way too young for his age though.

"If your talking about our ages, you could have said so in the first place. I'm 16." The blue haired teen readily replayed.

"Hey hey, I'm 15 years old." Raidgy proclaimed.

"My implanted design initiated in a 7 year timeline, my memory data dates back to 16 years." Genome's case sounded unusual.

"I'm a 18 year old gentlemen, and I'm still recovering." While Laorio walked back to everyone, he rubbed an ointment on his cheek that he pulled out of his long jacket.

"Age 18 as well. Although why are you inquiring our ages?" Arkenthos questions.

"Let me explain," she cleared her throat, "since the five of you are attending as students, you all will technically be assigned as first years, I'm more worried for the older males being placed in such a position." She stated her concern for both Arkenthos and Laorio, and while it's common to have a some age diversity in spite of what grade they are, but the two of them were one of the first males present here and hoped that it wasn't stepping of their pride.

"Ah, I see what's eating at you. No problamo, heck I think it would be pretty fun being a first year at this age!" The metal armed individual laughed it off.

"It is but a trivial matter, whether or not I'm a first year or a third year takes little precedence for my concern."

With reactions that show that they see it as no inconvenience to themselves, Aurora flexed a smile at how calmly they took the situation and the maturity in their demeanour on how they took on the situation placed in front of them.

"Sorry for the unnecessary delay, my name is Aurora and I'll be your tour guide for today. Due to construction plans on your dorm, we'll have to wait until they're finished with the floor plans. I hope you can wait patiently until then?" She was concerned if the boys were dissatisfied.

"No worries, I actually wanted to explore the place!" The little red head was ecstatic.

Overall the guys agreed with Raidgy since they all wanted to check out the island first.

"I'm pleased that you understand. now without further ado, is there anymore questions before we go on our tour?" She asked before anymore surprises happen today.

While they didn't show any signs of questions at first, Genome started going through his program and released the mist.

"I'd request for a momentary scan on the islands infrastructure and geological scale."

"What?" Everyone simultaneously uttered as the mist became multiple crystal lenses that spread out into a large arc formation.

"What's he doing?" The Red Worlder asked.

"We're about to find out." Laorio was a little nervousness had some anticipation.

Genome's crystal lenses lined up in the air and activated a flat half circle wall of transparent vapour-like light that can be seen on the ocean shore. It was big enough to cover the whole island as the scanning light swept across the island like a printer scanning documents.

"Holographic Scale Processing." His forehead shined and projected a keyboard hologram that surrounded him, while a 3D scale model of the island appeared in front of him which was half way done.

Every girl on the island saw the wall of light that passed through everything; some showed panic, fear, worries, curiosity, or astonishment by what showered over them with gold dust. As it passed, it left behind bubble like lights rising from the ground. As the model was done, the scanners disappear.

"Full Scale Update complete. Let's now processed with the tour."

Everyone became speechless at the magnitude of the scanning method, but the one most shocked was probably Aurora.

"Why did you do that Genome-san!?" Softly shouted Kento.

Raidgy was shaking with excitement, "HOLY MONKEY FRUIT THAT WAS AWSOME!"

There was a short pause to Raidgy's weird grammar, one the other hand, Genome paid no attention to these technicalities.

"I desired a map of Seiran Island for future purposes." He apparently kept the habit of making a note about any details that is deemed as beneficial.

"You know, it was cool and all, but wouldn't this cause panic for the ones living on the island?" The Green World soldier pointed out the issue.

The android let the words run through his archive program, when he realized the distress he might have caused, "I made the error of neglecting the well being of the island residents," he bowed, "I issue my apology."

"Whether you give an apology or not, the deed has been done. Now we just have to worry about the state of mind everyone's in." The tall and dark male calmly evaluated the event.

"Are you alright?" Raidgy asked Aurora who was dazed.

"Oh! I'm fine really," she snapped out of the trace hearing his voice, "it just surprised me was all." A weary smile appeared on her face.

What she witnessed should have used an unbelievable amount of Extra (also known as Probability Energy) and yet Genome used it as if it was natural.

"Well um... Now that we got that out of the way, shall we get going? _I hope no one was too frightened from what occurred?_" Despite all that, she continued with her assigned job.

"Good idea, there's no point in hanging around here anyway, so let's get our butts in gear." Laorio's encouraged the guys as his ointment healed his cheek completely.

So everyone finally started their island tour as the day was just getting started.

"It's kind of surprising how composed she is, after that display." Kento whispered his thoughts to the guys, emphasizing the whole scanning incident.

"Oh I don't know about that," the soldier teen calmly stated.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Even though this is my first time interacting with a female, I get the feeling that she's the type that looks composed, but is actually holding a lot inside." He speculated this theory on a whim.

There was a momentary silence when the stared at Laorio. What surprised the guys was the fact that this was the first time he interacted with a female, even though he naturally displayed a lady killer attitude earlier. He noticed the four dumbfounded

faces and gave a mischievous look in his uncovered eye with a smile.

"So you guys have been with girls before~?" He just couldn't stop grinning.

"I haven't either." Raidgy bluntly put it.

"The professor that preformed my maintenance was female." Admitted Genome.

"Would my sister count?" Blushed Kento.

"Maids attended to my family's household manor." Arkenthos announced which revealed that he came from a prestigious inheritance.

"Haha~ so in other words, you all have no experience with women either." The four stayed quiet since what he said was right on the mark.

With an open hearted conversation the guys held, Aurora didn't pay attention to them as she was deep in thought.

_"These five holds very unique personalities, and yet they get along with each other without too much strife. If what I witnessed only scratched the surface of their capabilities, they may be the key to stop World End." _she glance at Raidgy's upper arm and Genome's forehead. _"It is certain, a fragment of the World Crystals embedded themselves into these boys. But if that's the case, does that mean that something transpired recently, or was this an occurrence in the past? Or am I overthinking it?" _

With this thought, her questions will be answered in the upcoming events, and an ominous presence will reveal itself through the stages that will unfold.

...

"What the heck was that wall earlier!?" One of the Progress asked.

"Wow what pretty lights." Another girl was looking at the bubbles like light.

After Genome's full scale scan of the island, all the girls on the island were bewildered by the wall of light that passed though them.

At headquarters where Dr. Michael and Code Ω00 Euphiria were present, Michael requested her daughter, an android she created, to run through scans of what just occurred.

"Mom, I detected that the energy field was a scanning sequence."

"Can you find out the one who activated this function? _The magnitude of this scan was unbelievable, it covered the entire island!_"

"Setting up projection of the source," Euphiria used her surveillance ability and made the monitor project an image of Aurora and the five boys.

"Code name Δ99 Genome initiated a wide range scan... Just to make a map?" The female android was rather confused by the blonde android's action.

"Oh so they all have arrived huh. They're different from what I imagined." Dr. Michael gave a smile that showed interest.

"Wait, why do those five have a part of the World Crystals infused into their bodies!?"

Euphiria's systematic scans picked up the signatures of the crystals energy, she became shocked at the discovery.

"Ho~ that explains quite a bit, I was wondering how males managed to have Exceeds, but the question remaining is that how they got them." Now that she has a birds eye view of the situation, her curiosity of the five only increased over time.

"In the mean time, let us observe them while they settle down on the island. Since they are guys, they should be happy being on an island of girls." She might of had fun with this though in her head.

"10-10" replied Euphiria in agreement.

It was still early the day, and many more event will occur.

**I hope my story is interesting, I would like some feed back on my work.**

**p.s ****Wattpad****... make a guess on what i mean by that.**


	5. Chapter 5 Island Tour

Recap of the last chapter.

After the guys finally gathered on Seiran Island, their tour with Aurora was kind of delayed with one event after another, but now that they've started moving, they'll probably attract attentions of the publics eye.

Kento and Raidgy went to pick up their bags, while Raidgy's massive bag might cause some complications, Laorio suggested that he can carry it all. At first, everyone questions his reasons for the sudden offer.

"Okay, time to work my magic." He announced while taking off his leaf green coat.

Being able to see the metal shoulder connected to his skin, he placed his jacket on top of the mountainous bags and snapped his fingers. What happened next was quite an eye popper because the bags disappeared into the clothing without any sighs of the jacket bulging.

"Hey! Where's my bags?!" Panicked Raidgy.

"Don't worry little buddy, everything is right in here~" he held up his jacket and showed what looked like a void space with tiny stars in it.

"Wow, it's like seeing the night sky." Kento stated with amazement.

"My analysis detects a fabricated sub space." The blonde automaton immediately answered.

"Aw you took my intro." Laorio sarcastically sighed, "anyway, this baby here is one of my Exceed abilities where I can store anything in a different space as long as I have something like leather or fabric for the gate way."

"One of your Exceed abilities?" Aurora asked noticing the way

"Yeah, I got another ability for combat purposes."

Usually a girl who awakes with an Exceed can only have one power unless they have a copy ability like Elel's Yell Friend Exceed. While one power can be used in multiple ways, having more than two Exceeds was very uncommon.

_"I wonder what other powers do they possess?"_ she thought quietly without showing it on her face.

"Cool, my hands went in." The childish teen made an attempt to jump in the dimensional space.

"Raidgy!" Both Kento and Laorio grabbed him by the feet before he fell into the clothing.

Raidgy got pulled out of the long green jacket as he was gasping for air.

"Puff! I couldn't breath in there!"

"I should have mentioned this first, the storage space doesn't have an ounce of oxygen even though it lets everything else in it. If you know all the dumb stuff I did in my past, you should take my warnings into consideration." At his words, Raidgy gulped his saliva while turning pale.

"If you guys are done with your tomfoolery, than we should move along now. It's rude to keep Aurora waiting." Firmly stated Arkenthos.

"K k, what ever you say." As Laorio replied Raidgy got back his spirit after a near death experience.

"You all seem rather close in this short spam on time." The goddess giggled.

"You may just be imaging it." He denied while looking away, but it felt to Aurora that he wasn't being honest. She as though he was being shy at the moment, much to her shock.

"Okay everyone, let's see what this island has to offer." Announced Laorio with some excitement in his tone.

And they're off...

OoO

Fifteen minutes has past since the events this morning had calmed down. After the wall of light had disappeared, gossip about an impactful falling light and a guy appearing on the island spread like wild fire.

"Today has been pretty crazy, something like light swept away the clouds, than we get a random wall of light appearing out of nowhere! What's up with this morning?" A pink haired Progress was talking to her two friends; one had wings and the other had horns on the head.

"I don't know either, but I've been hearing rumours about guys being on the island." Mentioned the angel girl.

"Guys!? But I thought only girls can be on the island since we have Exceeds." The Black World Progress stated.

"Oh I heard about that, but what made it more crazy was that Aurora-senpai talked to them about something." The winged and horned girls were surprised by this news.

Before they continued on the topic, they noticed a crowd of girls as all of them had various expressions of bring surprised. So the three pushed their way through to see what was going on.

"Those are the guys!" The three yelled when Aurora had five guys follow behind her.

Ever since the gang entered the general district of the city, they became the centre of attention being the only males around. The girls kept their distance, but the gap slowly closes as more of them came to see the guys.

"This is quite the crowed, first they just stare at us, them they gather in a mob before we knew it." Laorio was enjoying the time being surrounded by girls like a celebrity.

"If this gets out of hand, we won't be able to go anywhere." Kento timidly hid behind Arkenthos.

"Wow, so it is true that only girls are on the island." Raidgy tried waving to the girls to show that he was friendly.

Arkenthos and Genome stayed quiet through the tour as the predicament led up to this scenario.

Genome took quick glances at the locations they've been to, memorized them and typed at breakneck speeds leaving afterimage fingers on his holographic keyboard. He was updating information on the map he created, by scanning the entire island, with specific details of where the buildings are, what they are, their purpose, and how far they were using algorithmic thought process with each step he took without stopping or tiring; although his typing slowed down when the crowd of girls came.

Arkenthos stood taller than anyone without any weary movements, he watched calmly at his surroundings even when the female crowd formed. As Kento hid behind him, the Black World male was seen as scary at first due to his height and chilling calm glare. While some of the girls might have been intimidated at first, when they took a closer look, he looked youthful with long glistening hair; even his red eyes had a mysterious yet gentle feel to them.

Laorio walked casually as the onlooking girls gave curious gazes. As a teasing method, he only gave a charming smile and winked at them which made them blush. Some didn't get affected while others got affected to the point of almost fainting.

Raidgy was humming a cheery tune as he marched through the streets. The girls saw him as a very kid like character looking for things to do, but what stood out was the big sword that should have been heavy for his size. Although, he managed to talk to some of the girls with a causal and optimistic manner; he makes friends quite fast being the social character he was.

Kento was blushing red with all of the girls gathered in one spot, but when they attempted to get a better look at him, he looked like a handsome guy who was socially awkward; overall though, they also kind of saw him as a timid puppy.

Overall the guys were attractive in the girls' eyes and went to ask Aurora about why the guys were here.

"Alright girls listen up, these gentlemen are going to be a part of Seiran Island from this day forth. I'm well aware that all of you have questions to ask, but I kindly request that everyone should give them space and get accustomed to their new environment." Since she was respected by nearly every Progress and α-driver, they granted her request and made a clear path.

"I sincerely apologize for the fuss everyone has made." She slightly bowed her head.

Kento replied with twitching legs, "n-no problem, it was to be expected when we step foot on the island. It's not your fault Aurora-senpai." While his words were sincere, the goddess still felt bad for what his state of mind was currently in.

OoO

They left the heavily populated area and moved along to another area, the lasting impression the guys left turned into the latest topic of the island for quite a long time.

"Phew, I can finally breath!" Sighed Kento whose heart settled down.

Their tour rested at a park where less girls were present, Kento laid on one of the benches showing an exhausted expression.

"Ha ha ha, you should relax Kento because since your going to live here, you can't always break down every time a girl looks at you." Advised Laorio who couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, it's just that my heart jumps whenever I feel them staring at me. Aside from my sister, I just don't know how to interact with girls is all." The blue haired teen looked like that he was about to cry.

"Kento, I have some advice that I might be able to provide for you." Arkenthos joined the conversation.

"Really?"

"It's quite simple from observing your behaviour. What I can detail is that your awareness of the opposite sex bind you to your uneasiness. So in that case, why are you fine with the interactions between us?"

At his question Kento gave it some thought, "well... I guess I just thought of your personalities to be a little different than what I'm usually use to, but as I got to know you all, I feel more at ease since I'm familiar with you guys." He might have had a few uncertainties with his sentence, but this was how he felt. Although it caught Aurora's attention when it sounded like they met before ever setting foot on the island.

"So you apprehend our personalities rather than our semblance, in that case, observe the girls in the way you discern us and not on the basis of their outer appearance, and hence to embody as much compassion as yourself, you should at least consider how your actions affect their feels. Can you do that?" Arkenthos made Kento realize how he should look at what counts on the inside, and not by outside appearances.

"Thank you for the advise Arkenthos-san. I think I can manage my feelings now" He bowed with joy mixed in.

"Glad that I could help, but you can just call me Ark, I'm fine without the honorific." he smiled with approval.

"Thank you Ark."

The two had the kind of bonding moment that could put a smile on those watching them. Genome and Raidgy were doing their own things, Aurora and Laorio watched the Kento and Ark.

"I'm impressed how well you all get along with each other." Aurora couldn't help saying with a grin.

"You got that right, compared to the cold world I came from, it's refreshing to be with these guys." Replied the eye patched soldier.

While they felt a mutual understanding and had a normal discussion, Raidgy was being loud.

"Wa! Look at this lake! It's shiny and has fish too!" Everyone looked at him.

The park they were in had a lake nearby as there are boats that can be used as joy rides. The park also had sweet stalls like ice cream and crepes, and as usual, the girls in the area could only stare at the guys.

"Time to catch some grub!" He drooled and jumped into the water as he stripped off his clothes which flew in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Arkenthos shouted and made his shadow chase after Raidgy.

The red head swimming in his trunks swam after the run away fish as he chased them like a dolphin, so when he was about to catch one of them, a black rope coiled around him as if it was alive and fished him out of the water.

"Raidgy-san! You can't just take fish that lives in private property, you could get yourself in trouble!" Kento yelled at the guy hanging upside down.

"Hahaha, this is just too funny, you acted like that you lived in the wild!" Laorio laughed pretty loudly.

"That's because I did live in the wilderness until recently, *GRROOWWLL!* and I'm hungry" his stomach sounded like it was roaring.

Aurora got use to the events that the guys kept pulling out of nowhere and simply giggled from time to time.

"If your hungry, I can lead you to the shopping district. You'll be able to get something to eat there."

When the shadow released Raidgy, he ran and faced Aurora up close.

"REALLY?!" His eyes sparkled a light that might have been too bright to stare at, even for the goddess.

"Certainly, but I would recommend that you put your clothes back on before we go."

She blushed a little after seeing his half naked body, which was surprisingly well sculpted for someone of his age.

Getting his clothes that was on the ground, Laorio came back with ice cream in his hands.

"Have a chocolate swirl," Raidgy who is fully clothed was given the frozen treat.

"It sweet! Sweeter than the fruits I've eaten!"

"This should keep you at bay until we get to the shopping district. And Aurora, I got you vanilla." The cone also had a plastic spoon with it.

This surprise her for a moment,"oh my, you didn't need to go through the trouble of giving one to me, I'm on a job anyway."

"Don't worry about it, I want you to at least have some fun with us until the dorms are finished, so have some already." His way of talking might have been sweeter than the ice cream.

The pink haired woman gave up with a sigh, might as well indulge in the offer, "well, I guess I can't refuse if you placed you kindness in this way."

Aurora found herself having fun with the presence these five provided, and so with that, they headed off to the shops.

OoO

While walking, Aurora got the chance to tell the five male about some of the systems that runs on the island. First of all, there is the ranking system. Each Progress who are newly recruited always start as C rank. It goes from C, UC, R, SR and the highest EXR rank which signifies the most powerful and experienced Progress girls. Take for example, if their was a major emergency that requires most of the fighting forces, R, SR and EXR ranks would go off into battle while C and UC ranks are on standby since they are trainee personnel. So in this case, the guys would start a C until they rank up by doing assigned missions. Since the guys are a special case, they had to follow some rules like no inappropriate behaviour towards the girls or they might receive a penalty for it; they stared at Laorio for a bit. Although it seems that if the other party is neutral with these kinds of intentions, it counts as being valid if there's no complaints (they can also date, but that's an unwritten rule). The coliseum was also introduced as a method for ranks under R to get a higher rank if they can beat their opponents in the blooming battles. This info got Raidgy fired up to a point that he actually turned into fire, but that's just a side event.

The goddess of the Red World also told them something that some don't know, these blooming battles also help produce Extra whenever the Progress use their powers. The excess Extra is contained and stored into the World Crystals that keeps the world from destruction.

On this topic, she had to ask, "I know this a sudden question, but the gems on Raidgy-san's arm and Genome-san's head, they are the World Crystals if my notions are correct?" Even through she knew, a part of her had to clarify.

"Your right about that." They responded in sync as if they could read each others thoughts.

"Huh!?" She was expecting that they would deny her accusation, so just when she thought they couldn't surprise her anymore, they just bluntly admitted the truth.

"The World crystals aids my Exceed and Archive Terminal." Genome stopped his information gathering and for once looked at everyone in the conversation, the crystal on his head looked like a pure yellow round amber.

"My crystal is on my muscle." Raidgy tried to show off, his was like a ruby.

"Take a look at this beauty." Laorio took off his eye patch that displayed a green glimmering eye without a pupil, if looked at closely, it would looked like a small shard of a crystal inside.

"Um.. mine's at the centre of my chest." Kento was a little embarrassed, although he didn't show his crystal.

"The Dark World Crystal implanted itself into my back." Arkenthos didn't show his either.

She stood there amazed by the fact that they told her without reservation, it was like the more she knows about them, the more surprises they revealed in the most honest manner possible. Aurora was about to ask something else, but Raidgy started another event.

"Sniff sniff *grumble*... THAT'S FOOD!" he ran at full speed.

They reached the shopping district that felt like a festival that was pact with girls. There were food stalls that had many kinds of foods from different cultures, restaurant that had big names that felt feminine, stores that sell raw food products, and shop that advertise goods from electronic to everyday necessities as everything came from the trades of the five worlds.

"Hey Raidgy-san, you can't just separate from the group!" Yelled the male teen in the uniform, but they lost sight of the childish teen.

"Well now, he ran for the hills like a hungry dog." Joked the army man with his metaphoric simile.

"I should have put a leash on him." Arkenthos sounded like that he responded to Laorio's humorous analogy.

"Dear me, should we go look for him?" Asked Aurora.

As in response, Genome materialize five objects that looked like smooth silver walky-talkies with a small screen, a blue button selecting and a red button for activating. "This could assist."

"Coordinance built within the equipment acts as communication devices, it tracks down an individual who are in possess of the tool of my construct." Genome might be monotoned, but he wanted to help anyway he could.

"This should do it, nice save Genome." Laorio gave a thumbs up, but Genome stayed expressionless.

"I think we could split up and find Raidgy-san, if it's okay with you." Kento asked for confirmation from everyone.

"It will allow us to cover more ground," Arkenthos stated.

"I think the groups should be like this, me, Ark, and Aurora will look in one area while Kento and Genome should look for him in another spot." Strategized Laorio.

"We'll meet with the party that finds him first." Kento added with everyone agreeing.

They split to search for the boy that ran in the crowd.

OoO

The youngest group walked in search of the Red World Boy who stormed the place like the wind.

"Now where could he be?"

"My tracking systems are having difficulties locating Raidgy due to his abnormal movement speed." Perplexed Genome since this was completely out of reason when Raidgy's energy signal appeared, disappeared or showed up on several places at once.

"Maybe we could ask if anyone saw him?" Proposed the duel swordsmen.

Just like earlier today, girls from left to right looked at the two while whispering something.

_"Calm down Kento, remember what Ark said, "looked at their personalities rather than their looks"."_ he managed to calm his heart lifted up his head.

Unknown to the blue haired teen, the android next to him was monitoring his heartbeat that was slowing down. The look in Genome's amber eyes glimmered an unusual light.

"Did you see that boy running around this place? He had a giant sword on his back!" One girl was talking to a women in her mid twenties selling croquettes.

"That boy was actually here not to long ago, and he ordered a dozen bags croquettes."

"What was he like?"

"Well, besides that sword, he looked like an energetic rascal looking for food. Although he left this," the pulled out a golden rock, "it's gold if I'm not mistaken, but when I tried to tell him that it was too much, then he disappeared like the wind."

The two boys heard their conversation.

"Excuse me, do you know where the guy headed off to be any chance?" Asked Kento.

The females were surprised to see more boys appearing on the island, but despite that, the woman treated them normally.

"Was that your friend?"

"Yes, we lost sight of him when he ran off on his own. Can you give us at least some clues to where he might be?"

The women thought for a moment, but the other girl busted into the discussion.

"There was a lot of noise being made in the deeper part of the district. He could be there if you take a look."

The teen with two swords looked as the girl who was shorter than him and said "thank you" with a smile that made her blush.

"See ya." Then the guys left.

After they were out of sight, the woman smiled, "it seems that things are about to get worked up in this place."

"Aww~ he was cute." The other girl became dazed with love struck eyes.

OoO

The search for Raidgy continued. Apparently he was seen all over the the shopping area at a frighting speed, with this in mind, Kento was asking around the places that had gold nuggets while Genome was gonna search from the sky for a bird's eye view.

Raidgy visited hot dog stands, ramen restaurants, bakeries, burger joints, French cuisines, sushi places, Italian foods, and many other food selling places without slowing down his pace.

"How huge is his appetite?!" Kento was dumbfounded by this chain of event.

"*beep**beep*" a sound came from the walkie-talkie Genome created.

"Hello?"

"Target has been located." It was Genome.

"You found him?!"

"Affirmative, he stopped at a café shop 148 meters from your location." A yellow light blinked on the screen while the blue light show Kento's current placing.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"I took the initiative to notify the others, they're in a 362 meter radius and will arrive in a later time."

"Got it."

After some time, he finally reached the café, and the boy saw something that blew his mind. On the outdoor table that Raidgy sat on, he was eating cake and a chocolate mocha with cream and caramel syrup, but behind him was a mountain pile of disposable utensils like plates, containers, bowls, spoons, forks, and even chopsticks wrapped in a gigantic see through bag. Genome sat beside him while siping on a magenta coloured juice. The Progress and α-drivers that were in the café or passing by had wide eyes looking at the pile of containers.

"Ah man this is yummy!" The glutton took a bite out of the cake.

"RAIDGY!"

"Oh! Hi Ken, you gotta try this cake, it's delicious!" Raidgy was air headed as usual.

Kento speed walked to him,"you know, you should really stop going off on your own while doing something crazy! You're causing trouble for everyone!" He was scolding Raidgy, "plus, what's with this huge pile here!?"

"Teehee, I guess that I did went a little overboard, but I usually eat large beasts without problems, so this pile is how I eat back home."

_"What kind of life did he have?!"_ the blue haired teen couldn't even imagine.

"Holy cow! How many stomachs do you have?!" Laorio appeared with Aurora and Arkenthos.

"Hey guys... Want some cake." Raidgy started getting nervous.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Groaned Ark while face palming.

"This group never has a dull moment I must admit." Aurora smiled while sweat dropped down from her cheek.

OoO

Run down of the matter, Laorio used his sub space storage and stored the garbage made by Raidgy. When he found a big enough trash shoot, he stuffed the plastic bag into the metal container and out of sight.

"Alright, the mess has been cleared." He said with a satisfied look.

Now that everything was settled, they decided to enjoy the café by having cake and tea. Raidgy payed as an apology, the gold he gave all over the district came from a large sack that he managed to somehow hid. He said that his father gave it to him to use it as money to buy things, but it seems that his father didn't know much about the currency on Seiran.

Now everyone relaxed at the café, beside the stares they were given.

"Oh!" Aurora made a sudden sound.

"Is something the matter?" Arkenthos asked.

She held out a hand size screen device that she was hiding and saw the message on it, "it seem that the dorm is finish."

Everyone stopped eating their cake and looked at her.

"So we can go to the dorm now?" Raidgy asked the obvious question.

"We most certainly can, so let us finish up our refreshments and move on from here." A delighted smile appeared on her face.

Nodding their heads in agreements, they payed the bills and went into the direction of where they will be living from now on.


End file.
